Les Liens du Temps
by KingSoren
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès se prépare dans le Sanctuaire. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive, paré à un assaut qu'ils savent décisif. Mais deux chevaliers ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'ils vont vivre. Coincés dans leur futur pour une raison inconnue, la menace qui plane sur eux est bien différente. [Lost Canvas x Série Originale]
1. De siècle en siècle

**Titre :** Les Liens du Temps - Chapitre 1 : De siècle en siècle

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Note :**  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Ce n'est pas un avion, ce n'est pas un oiseau, c'est un fantôme qui se tient devant vous aujourd'hui.  
Me voila de retour sur ce magnifique fandom, ma foi avec - oserais-je ? - une _sainte_ joie !  
Mais trêve de bavardages, je vous présente aujourd'hui, "Les Liens du Temps". Enfant étrange de deux univers, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui a pu causer cette union au fil des chapitres. Clin d'œil particulier à ceux qui me connaissent et savent à quelle point certains personnages de LC ont pour moi une relation particulière qui ressortira ici et là au détour de quelques phrases.  
Petite information: contrairement à mes habitudes, cette histoire est encore en cours d'écriture. Je ne peux donc rien promettre quant à la fréquence de mise à jour, malgré mes quelques chapitres d'avance.  
Mon petit discours étant terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE UN

De siècle en siècle

Le chevalier du Verseau était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un livre posé sur les genoux et une tasse de thé fumante à portée de main. Il profitait de quelques instants de calme, si rares au Sanctuaire ces derniers jours. La Guerre Sainte approchait à grands pas, tous en étaient conscients. Et les attaques des Spectres, qui essayaient de pénétrer les portes de ce lieu sacré, se faisaient de plus en plus soutenues. Tout le monde était tendu, sur le qui-vive, et les nerfs commençaient à s'échauder entre ceux qui souhaitaient partir à l'assaut pour mettre un terme à ce conflit immédiatement et ceux, plus réfléchis, qui attendaient simplement le bon moment.

Dégel, perdu dans ses livres, faisait partie de la troisième catégorie. Celle qui ne s'occupait pas réellement de l'avenir de ce conflit et profitait simplement du calme avant la tempête sans se poser de questions. Ils combattraient tous en temps voulu. Beaucoup perdraient la vie. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à cet avenir incertain et ses livres offraient une échappatoire terriblement efficace.

« Dégel ? » Appela soudainement une voix dans l'entrée du temps. « T'es encore planqué dans ton bureau ? » Le ton railleur et moqueur se répercuta longuement contre les murs de pierres avant de s'évanouir dans un souffle.

Le chevalier des glaces ne leva pas le nez de sa page et se contenta de boire une gorgée de thé. Un mince sourire fleurit au coin d'une lèvre. C'était une autre façon de se changer les idées.

La porte du bureau émit un gémissement sec en heurtant le mur lorsque Kardia l'ouvrit sans mesurer sa force. Le propriétaire des lieux retint un soupir en pensant qu'il devrait sans doute encore changer les gonds d'ici quelques jours. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage sans en fermer les pages, observant l'intrus à travers le verre de ses lunettes.

« Un jour, Kardia, tu devras m'expliquer pourquoi tu brutalises toujours la porte de mon bureau en particulier. » Se moqua le chevalier des Glaces.

« Parce que quand tu t'enfermes derrière cette porte il devient difficile de t'en déloger. Simple, non ? » Répondit le Scorpion, la réponse coulant visiblement de source dans son esprit.

Avec une suffisance dont Dégel ne s'offusquait plus depuis des lustres, il s'installa sur le petit tabouret en face du Verseau qui s'était d'ores et déjà replongé dans sa lecture. Insensible à l'intensité du regard saphir posé sur lui avec une insistance pesante, il laissa un silence calme s'installer dans la pièce. Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi au rythme lent et régulier du bruissement des pages qui se tournaient avant que l'agitation ne reprenne ses droits.

Kardia commença à s'agiter sur son tabouret, faisant tourner l'assise en bois de gauche à droite à un rythme irrégulier qui faisait grincer les vieux rouages du pauvre objet. Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le rebord, ses ongles résonnant sur la surface dans un bruit sec dans une impatience mal dissimulée. Quelques soupirs bruyants s'ajoutèrent à l'orchestre avant que le calme imperturbable du chevalier dans sa lecture ne vienne à bout des quelques notions de patience qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Bon ok, t'as gagné cette fois ! » Finit-il par lâcher en se relevant d'un bond, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Le sourire victorieux du lecteur, qui attendait ce moment comme un enfant lorgnant sur son goûter, arracha au Scorpion un grognement de vexation exaspérée. Le chevalier des glaces poussa même jusqu'à prendre le temps d'attraper le signet à portée de sa main et d'aller ranger son livre bien à sa place dans la grande étagère qui meublait la pièce. Lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face à son ami d'enfance, ce dernier l'observait, les bras croisés, son pied battant une mesure endiablée sur le sol. Il retint difficilement un rire.

« Vas-y, lâche le morceau. » Lui dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Si j'ai l'autorisation de _Monsieur_ » Grogna Kardia en se relevant sur ses pieds, toisant son compagnon d'un œil mauvais.

Un regard qui disparut bien vite, remplacé par une étincelle emplie d'une ruse et d'une fourberie propre à cet étrange personnage qu'était le chevalier du Scorpion. Il se rapprocha de Dégel à pas de loup en jetant des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Le Onzième haussa un sourcil intrigué. Il le connaissait bien. Trop bien. Assez pour deviner que ce qui allait suivre mériterait sans doute de resté tu à jamais, mais que le bon sens avait disparu au profit de l'amusement puéril d'un gamin qui vient d'avoir une idée génialement stupide.

« Tu sais, les Spectres qui nous ont attaqués hier ? Enfin, qui ont _essayé_ » Demanda le Scorpion, insistant sur le dernier mot avec la fierté de celui qui avait participé à cet évènement mirobolant. Dégel hocha vaguement la tête. Il suivait les faits de loin, en bon observateur. « Eh bien, quelqu'un a vu les survivants pas très loin, à roder près du Sanctuaire. Ça te dit d'aller les che... »

« Non. » Interrompit calmement le Verseau qui se tourna pour attraper sa tasse de thé, dissimulant par la même occasion le sourire qui retroussait ses lèvres.

« Alleeeez Dégel, sois sympa ! J'ai besoin de me dérouiller un peu ! » Plaida le Scorpion.

« Alors va te défouler sans moi. Je ne suis pas ta nounou. »

« Quel rabat-joie. Me dis pas que t'as peur d'eux quand même ? » Lança-t-il avec un air de défi en se rapprochant du Verseau qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Dégel feignit un soupir irrité, s'amusant de ce petit jeu qu'il savait déjà perdu, mais dont il se délectait un peu plus chaque jour. Il reposa sa tasse sur la petite table au moment où deux mains se glissaient dans son dos, autour de ses hanches. Il se laissa aller contre le torse qui lui était ainsi offert, profitant de sa chaleur réconfortante et du souffle qui balayait calmement sa nuque.

« Kardia... »

« Et puis, c'est moins drôle quand tu n'es pas là. » Murmura le Scorpion dans son cou.

Dégel frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il s'était toujours demandé comment le côté immature de cet homme pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point et, dans le même temps, faire fondre chez lui toutes les réticences que son esprit lui imposait. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Et d'ailleurs, il ne la cherchait pas.

« Je vais t'accompagner. » Souffla-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Kardia fut assez poli pour ne pas sauter de joie alors qu'il avait quelqu'un dans les bras, mais le seigneur des glaces put ressentir toute la joie et le contentement qui émana de son cosmos. Il dut se retenir de rire et se retourna pour lui faire face, lui offrant un de ses rares sourires.

« Ne fais pas cette tête de bienheureux. » Maugréa-t-il pour la forme. « J'ai juste dit que je t'accompagnais. Pas que je me battrais. »

« On s'en fout. » Fut la réponse simple et éloquente de Kardia avant qu'il ne l'entraîne vers la sortie de son temple sans lui laisser d'autres choix, inconscient du fait que Dégel n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'éclipser.

Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient le palier du onzième temple, la cloche de la grande horloge sonna lourdement dans le silence du Sanctuaire, stoppant les deux amis sur place. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête, non pas pour observer l'immense cadran du Zodiaque, mais pour porter leur regard en direction du palais du Pope. Une silhouette familière se détachait devant l'entrée, droite comme un I, alors que résonnaient les douze coups significatifs d'une réunion d'urgence. Kardia soupira d'exaspération.

« C'est pas vrai, toujours le mauvais timing ce vieux schnock ! »

Dégel laissa échapper un doux rire face aux dires de son compagnon. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de se méfier et que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles ? Mais comme toujours, Kardia ne l'écoutait pas et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Heureusement que leur chef était indulgent. Et qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Le Verseau jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers les marches en contrebas. Plusieurs chevaliers avaient entamé leur montée vers le grand palais. Il lâcha la main de son compagnon alors que son visage reprenait son sérieux.

« Allons-y. » Déclara-t-il simplement en prenant la direction du temple du Poisson.

Maugréant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Kardia n'eut d'autre choix que de trottiner pour le rattraper. Il avait intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'important à leur dire, le vieux !

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kardia se dandinait sur sa chaise avec l'air de celui qui s'ennuyait ferme et cherchait à tout prix un moyen de se distraire. Pliant et dépliant les jambes sans cesse, les doigts pianotant sur la table dans un rythme endiablé, il imposait à ses voisins, pas vraiment dans un meilleur état d'esprit, de subir et supporter cet énergumène impatient. Dégel faisait partie de ces voisins malchanceux, et il devait se retenir de ne pas lui envoyer son coude dans l'ouverture de son armure et lui casser l'épaule. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela l'empêcherait de gesticuler. Bien au contraire.

Il faut dire que pour une réunion d'urgence, elle n'était pas des plus passionnantes. Sage se contentait de rapidement résumer les dernières attaques des spectres et essayait de proposer des stratégies pour limiter les intrusions fructueuses. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous appris à cette occasion que le Temple d'Athéna n'était pas le seul à être visé, mais que Star Hill, l'immense pic rocheux qui se dressait loin au-dessus du Sanctuaire, avait également été la cible d'attaques. Dégel avait tiqué sur ce point, s'étonnant d'une telle audace venant des Spectres. D'autant plus qu'au vu de la non-justification de Sage sur leurs actes, ce dernier devait encore chercher ce qui les avait poussés à tenter cette folie.

Dégel soupira alors que Kardia faisait un petit signe de la main, qui était tout sauf discret, à la jeune Athéna restée légèrement en retrait, qui observait ses serviteurs avec des yeux inquiets. Un sourire amusé manqua de la faire rire avant que Sage ne reprenne Kardia, sans méchanceté, mais avec la fermeté qui s'imposait en ces temps difficiles. Le Scorpion ne fit aucun commentaire même si, l'espace de quelques minutes reposantes, arrêta de s'agiter sur place. Dégel secoua furtivement la tête d'un air las. Son ami ne cesserait jamais d'amuser la galerie. Mais sans doute la jeune adolescente qu'était leur déesse en avait-elle besoin en ce moment.

Le chevalier des Glaces ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir inaudible. Le temps lui coulait entre les doigts tel un sablier brisé. Les attaques, les préparatifs et les reconstructions dues aux combats, l'entraînement des chevaliers... Tous les visages autour de cette table étaient tendus, malgré une ambiance qu'ils essayaient de garder faussement légère.

Le coup de coude du Scorpion contre son armure lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il l'observait avec un œil mutin, facétieux.

« Alors, comme ça le grand Dégel dort en réunion ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Les nerfs du Verseau se tordirent, mais il ne cilla pas. Il savait pertinemment que le provoquer au milieu des autres était un grand jeu entre eux. Ça avait le mérite de lui faire passer le temps. Et de l'énerver, ce qui était sans doute très haut placé sur la liste d'occupation de son compagnon. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une étincelle attira son regard en direction de la grande porte de sortie. Il fouilla du regard les recoins du mur en pierres, détailla les arabesques finement gravées sur la porte. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement furtif dans un reflet du soleil, mais l'instant d'après, tout avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils, une vague sensation de malaise baignant le fond de son esprit.

« Oh aller, tu vas pas faire celui qui m'ig... »

« Tu ne sens rien ? » L'interrompit le chevalier, le ton bas, sérieux. Son attitude sembla quelque peu calmer son compagnon qui observa autour de lui.

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Aller, pas la peine d'en arriver là, j'te lâche. » Ajouta Kardia avec un sourire amusé qui n'atteint pas son ami, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Quelque chose se terrait quelque part autour de la pièce, dans l'ombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres chevaliers. Asmita avait le front plissé, signe d'une intense réflexion. Le seul, peut-être, qui avait également remarqué quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à interrompre le Pope quand une explosion de lumière lui coupa la parole.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne sembleraient que quelques infimes secondes floues dans la mémoire de Dégel quand il essaierait de se rappeler ce qui leur était arrivé.

À peine la lumière anormale avait-elle surgi dans la pièce que les chevaliers s'étaient levés d'un seul et même bond. Sage s'était précipité entre Athéna et l'explosion silencieuse alors que la pièce s'assombrissait peu à peu, la lumière se teintant d'un noir glauque et gluant qui semblait absorber chaque once de son, chaque parcelle de lumière naturelle. Les chevaliers se lancèrent quelques coups d'œil indécis. Mais alors qu'ils hésitaient, une nouvelle explosion. Plus forte encore, dont la vague d'énergie leur broya les tympans et les envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Sage hurla quelque chose que Dégel ne put comprendre au milieu du chaos ambiant. Des craquements sinistres émanaient du toit en laissant tomber un voile de poussière qui ne fit que rajouter confusion et obscurité. Alors que les particules dansaient en un voile flou, un cosmos immense emplit la pièce, s'abattant plus lourdement qu'une chape de plomb sur les épaules des chevaliers. Dégel vit avec horreur ceux qui s'était rués sur la silhouette se découpant dans la non-lumière tomber à genoux, lui-même chancelant sur ses jambes alors qu'il essayait de rejoindre son ami.

Une nouvelle vague d'énergie le propulsa contre le mur. Le son s'assourdit autour de lui, les éclats de voix se transformant en une musique sourde et cacophonique alors qu'il essayait de faire disparaître les points noirs qui lui vrillaient les yeux. Il ignora la douleur qui vrillait sa tête, son regard fouillant les formes nébuleuses qu'étaient les points dorés de ses camarades, à la recherche d'une couleur bien spécifique. Quand il réussit à se focaliser sur lui, il força ses muscles à se mouvoir pour s'avancer vers Kardia. Chaque pas était une lutte et résonnait dans sa tête comme un battement de tambour. Il luttait contre une volonté bien plus forte que la sienne dont le commandement résonnait de suprématie dans chaque parcelle de son être.

Lorsqu'enfin, il toucha au but, que sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon, cloué au sol par la même force qui tentait de le brider, sa tête explosa de douleur. Comme un spectateur hors de son corps, il s'entendit hurler à en vomir ses poumons, inconscient des mains qui le retenaient pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir le crâne à main nu pour en déloger la source de sa souffrance. Dans un ultime effort, il tenta de se dégager de Kardia, s'éloigner pour trouver un moyen de mettre fin à son tourment. Mais ce dernier le tenait trop bien alors que ses propres forces diminuaient peu à peu. Le monde perdit ce qui lui restait de couleur pour se résumer à une image brouillée de points noirs et blancs. Un sifflement aigu remplaça les variations sonores de la voix de Kardia. Il se sentit défaillir. Le monde perdit de son tangible.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Dégel se tenait debout, au milieu de la grande salle qui servait de bureau au Pope. Une dizaine de visages était tournée vers lui, et vers Kardia, qui se maintenait douloureusement à son épaule d'une main crispée. Il observa rapidement autour de lui, les jambes tremblantes et la tête perdue dans un nuage cotonneux de souvenir douloureux. À la respiration sifflante qu'il entendait derrière lui, il n'était pas le seul.

Pas de lumière aveuglante. Pas de silhouette obscure à la porte. Aucune trace de cris ou de présence hostile.

« Merde. » Siffla Kardia. Il s'écarta de quelques pas de son ami.

Le bruit particulier du raclement de nombreuses chaises sur le sol, entraînant avec elle un cliquetis d'armure reconnaissable entre mille figea Dégel dans son interrogation. Son esprit prit seul la conscience de ce qui avait alarmé son compagnon.

Face aux deux hommes, neuf chevaliers dans leurs armures d'or étincelantes leur faisaient face. Neuf visages hostiles, neuf combattants prêts à bondir. Arborant les armures familières de ses frères d'armes, il ne reconnaissait aucun visage.


	2. Débarquement

**Titre :** Les Liens du Temps - Chapitre 2 : De siècle en siècle

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Note :**  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Nous revoici pour le second chapitre de notre aventure. Les choses avancent gentiment, le mystère s'épaissit... Nos deux chevaliers trouveront-ils alliés ou ennemis après une arrivée aussi explosive ? Les deux ? trouveront-ils des indices ? Tant de questions que vous m'avez posés ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture pour juger des réponses :)  
J'en profite pour vous remercier pour tous vos commentaire sur le précédent chapitre, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir !  
Très bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures !

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX

Débarquement

Le Sanctuaire s'étendait aux pieds du chevalier du Verseau. Imposant et grandiose, comme il l'avait toujours été. Tellement similaire à celui qu'il connaissait.

Si différent.

Le flegme avait remplacé la panique sur son visage, ultime défense qui s'était élevée pour maintenir les murs vacillants de son esprit, les empêcher de s'effondrer face à la puissance du mugissement de peur qui lui remuait douloureusement les tripes, s'enracinant dans chacun de ses muscles. Derrière lui, des cris de protestation émanaient encore du bureau du Pope. Il se força à les ignorer, concentrant son attention sur les battements de son cœur qu'il entendait résonner dans ses oreilles, tambour infernal au rythme effréné. Il respira profondément, ses yeux balayant les douze maisons une à une. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le onzième temple. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient que s'accrocher aux détails coutumiers et anodins, aux formes familières, aux changements si dérangeants.

D'un geste tremblant, il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de son front jusqu'à son œil. Ils avaient eu une chance hors du commun. Quand ils avaient débarqué ici, quel que soit le ici en question, les neuf chevaliers présents avaient bien failli les mettre en pièces. L'un d'eux, celui avec les cheveux parme et qui revêtait l'armure du Bélier, était intervenu assez rapidement pour empêcher un massacre. Et depuis, les débats allaient bon train. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un piège d'Hadès, d'autres de simples intrus. Kardia s'était battu pince et ongle pour essayer de leur faire comprendre que non, lui et Dégel n'étaient absolument pas une menace, que non, ils ne savaient pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ici et que même ce ici en question n'était pour lui qu'incompréhension. Avec peu de succès.

Au grand soulagement de Dégel, il avait également tenu sa langue sur leur identité. Le fait que leurs propres armures les aient abandonnés et qu'ils se trouvaient visiblement devant la représentation de l'ordre n'étaient que des indices flagrants d'inutilités. Plus que tout, Dégel était incapable de faire appel à son cosmos. Un vide colossal s'était engouffré là où une amie de toujours avait disparu. Une révélation qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si son ami n'était pas intervenu et qui le terrifiait considérablement plus que de se trouver quelque part dans un espace-temps séparé du sien pour une raison obscure. Si Kardia n'avait pas été là, les choses n'auraient pas aussi bien tournées. Incapable de communiquer à l'abri des regards avec son compagnon, le chevalier était dans l'incapacité de savoir si ce dernier se trouvait dans la même situation.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut vicieusement l'échine du chevalier. Le soleil de fin de journée ne suffisait pas à réchauffer sa peau glacée d'horreur et de désespoir. Il la savait présente autour de lui. Il la sentait s'éparpiller entre ses doigts, capricieuse et versatile, le fuyant un peu plus à chacun de ses appels.

« Hey, vous deux ! » Héla une voix forte derrière eux.

Dégel sursauta. Il pivota sur ses pieds avec lenteur pour constater que Kardia se tenait à ses côtés. À la mine sombre et réprobatrice qu'il lui lançait, il avait dû essayer de lui parler. En vain. Il voulut lui sourire, mais ses muscles restèrent figés dans un rictus austère et sans vie. Déglutissant difficilement, le Verseau s'efforça de mettre de côté le sentiment de culpabilité qui vint s'ajouter au pot-pourri de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers celui qui les avait interpellés. Le regard grenat posé sur eux brillait d'une sévérité franche et froide qui lui rappelait, quelques années auparavant, le regard effrayant que son maître portait parfois sur le monde.

Pourtant, c'était à cet homme qu'ils devaient d'avoir recouvré l'air libre plutôt que de se faire enfermer dans les dédales austères du Sanctuaire. Tous s'étaient déchirés pour savoir que faire d'eux. Les tuer immédiatement, les emprisonner, les torturer ? Seul lui avait plaidé en leur faveur, calme au milieu de la tempête, pour les emmener dans son temple et pouvoir garder un œil plus facilement le temps qu'on se décide sur leur sort. Avec un tel détachement que personne n'avait osé contester une décision qui s'imposait d'elle-même.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas la stature de l'homme qu'on contredisait. Posté en haut des marches tel un Seigneur devant son peuple, de longues mèches rousses dansaient autour de son visage avec une sobriété éclatante, accentuant l'énergie altière, presque royale, qu'il dégageait. Dégel le fixa avec un sentiment étrange alors qu'il leur faisait un signe de tête en direction des marches en contrebas. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les formes dorées de l'armure qui recouvrait de l'homme leur faisant face. Il aurait pu en dessiner chaque courbe, chaque repli. Il s'agissait de _son_ armure. Qu'il avait acquis après des années d'entraînement, de peine. Celle qui lui revenait de plein droit. La voir ainsi portée par un autre que lui... C'était comme renier ce qu'il avait toujours été. Pourtant... l'armure du Verseau avait quelque chose de différent.

Kardia mit fin à ses réflexions en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer de force vers les marches et commencer à descendre l'escalier interminable menant aux temples. Les muscles de Dégel émirent une protestation douloureuse au mouvement rapide et inattendu qui défit la crispation extrême dont ils étaient atteints. Le chevalier grimaça en sentant en plus des ongles aiguisés entrer dans la peau de son bras.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? » Cracha Kardia à voix basse en jetant un œil à l'homme qui les escortait. « Il est seul, on a l'occasion de se tailler d'ici vite fait bien fait et toi, tu restes à contempler le paysage ? Tu m'écoutes au moins? »

« Je ne peux pas me battre, Kardia » Répondit Dégel sur le même ton agressif en lui lançant un regard noir. Tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin à cet instant précis, c'était de s'entendre faire la morale. Il s'enfonçait bien assez tout seul.

« Quoi ? »

« Je... » Il hésita un faible instant. Assez pour être pris au sérieux. Son masque de maîtrise impassible se fissura dans une ondulation tremblante. « Je ne peux pas utiliser mon cosmos. »

« Tu ne... Quoi ? Mais... » Kardia réfléchit quelques secondes, le fixant d'un air pensif. Il secoua la tête, sa main resserrant sa prise sur le bras qu'elle tenait, mais de manière plus douce. « On s'en fout. » Fut sa simple conclusion. « Je peux très bien... »

« Non, Kardia. Si l'on fait le moindre geste, ils nous tombent tous dessus. On est coincé. »

La réponse ne fut qu'un grognement étouffé mais réaliste sur la véracité des propos. Il s'apprêtait à faire une proposition quand un cri retentit derrière eux et lui coupa la parole.

« Camus ! » Hurla la voix en question. Dire qu'un soupçon de contrariété et de colère vibrait dans ce simple appel aurait été un euphémisme.

Dégel et Kardia se retournèrent pour observer un autre chevalier descendre les marches quatre à quatre et rattraper celui qui les accompagnait. Plus grand que son confrère, ses cheveux blonds volaient derrière lui dans un éclat d'or malgré le casque reconnaissable de l'armure du Scorpion qui lui ceignait la tête.

« Continuez. » Ordonna calmement le dénommé Camus sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Les deux intrus obéirent à contrecœur mais reprirent leur marche, entrant dans le douzième temple. Silencieux, ils tendirent l'oreille pour écouter le dialogue qui se jouait derrière eux avec un curieux air de déjà-vu.

« On peut savoir c'que tu fous, Camus ? » Éclata le chevalier blond en essayant vainement de garder une voix assez basse pour être inaudible des deux hommes qui marchaient devant eux. « Pourquoi tu ne les as pas simplement laissés aux mains du Pope ? »

Le débit de voix était rapide, presque erratique, et le reproche qui y palpitait était tout sauf dissimulé. Une réponse intéressait tout autant les deux captifs. Dégel ralentit imperceptiblement son pas alors que la sortie du douzième temple se dessinait dans un rectangle lumineux, s'offrant une chance d'en apprendre un peu plus et retardant par là même le fatidique moment où il mettrait le pied en dehors de la demeure des poissons.

« On en parlera plus tard, Milo. » Murmura l'actuel Verseau d'un ton sec et qui n'aurait, en temps normal, admis aucun refus.

« Alors ça, en rêve ! » Railla ledit Milo avec un rire acerbe. Pour le bonheur des deux captifs, il vint se placer devant Camus pour lui barrer la route. « Si c'était des Spectres ? Tu me dois une explication ! »

Le soleil les aveugla quelques secondes à la sortie du temple alors qu'un coup de vent balayait le soupir inaudible du bouc émissaire. Les pieds de Dégel se stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes sur place, se substituant à sa volonté. A quelques marches seulement devant lui se dressaient les arcades de pierre supportant le onzième temple. _Son temple._ Massif et imposant, fidèle à celui qu'il avait quitté le matin même. Sous le dôme que formait le toit, il distinguait l'entrée en haut des quelques marches. Il laissa ses yeux courir sur les parois fissurées alors qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de Kardia, se laissant conduire par ses pas jusqu'au pied du plus proche pilier. Hypnotisé, cherchant une chose tangible à laquelle amarrer son esprit, Dégel vint lentement y poser les doigts d'un geste solennel.

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Camus, qui n'avait pas vu l'arrêt soudain de l'un de ses captifs. « Une intuition. »

« Une intuition ? ! »

Un fin courant d'air froid, presque imperceptible, monta du pied de la colonne. Avec lenteur, il vint caresser la main qui y était posée, glissant sur sa peau tel un vieux chat retrouvant son compagnon de toujours. Il remonta le long des épaules du chevalier, couvrant ses bras d'une chair de poule agréable avant de s'enfuir dans une brise glacée, emmenant avec lui quelques mèches sarcelles qui flottèrent dans les airs plusieurs secondes avant de retomber avec lenteur sur les épaules de leur propriétaire.

La posture de ce dernier s'affaissa légèrement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux et que l'indigo de ses iris se posa à nouveau sur son ami de toujours, l'ombre nuageuse qui voilait son regard s'était dissipée, n'y laissant que la froide détermination qui illuminait constamment ses prunelles.

Dégel passa devant Kardia, la démarche bien plus assurée, et s'engagea dans le temple. S'il n'avait plus accès à son cosmos, il venait d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était que temporaire. Il était toujours là, tout autour de lui. Pourquoi il ne pouvait y accéder, le chevalier l'ignorait, mais le simple fait de sentir cette énergie autour de lui avait balayé ses craintes.

L'intérieur du temple du Verseau était semblable à tout ce que Dégel avait toujours connu, jusqu'aux fissures qui serpentaient le long des murs - quoique, ces dernières semblaient légèrement plus nombreuses. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer le petit espace dérobé dissimulé dans un renfoncement et qui permettait l'accès aux quelques pièces de vie quotidienne dont était doté chacun des temples et s'arrêta au centre de la pièce principale.

Il attrapa discrètement Kardia par le bras pour l'inciter à faire de même alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur. Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris, presque exaspéré. Il voulut continuer sur sa lancée, se libérer de l'étreinte de Dégel, mais le chevalier resserra sa prise, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as maintenant ? » Le questionna-t-il, acerbe. Dégel ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

« Bon et on fait quoi maintenant, monsieur intuition ? » Résonna la voix de Milo au même instant, l'intonation chargée d'une pernicieuse ironie.

Le rouquin, qui le précédait de quelques pas, lui lança un regard plus tranchant que toute réponse aurait pu être. A l'ambiance déjà pesante s'ajouta un silence oppressant. Le faible écho du questionnement prenait racine dans les esprits des quatre chevaliers qui s'entre-regardèrent dans une expectative muette, unis dans leur absence d'une quelconque réponse en mesure de tous les convaincre.

Ce fut le soupir morne de Camus qui brisa cette immobilité. Ses yeux grenat se posèrent sur la personne à l'origine de ce malaise avec un calme exemplaire. Dégel réussit malgré tout à déceler derrière cette attitude désemparée la pointe de lassitude, qui vibra dans le fond de sa voix.

« On attend. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il fit demi-tour et s'engagea sous les arcades rocailleuses. Aucun n'y trouva à y redire et, cédant à cette seule alternative qui semblait se proposer à eux, chacun put y trouver son compte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même Kardia, pour qui patience n'avait jamais rimé avec solution, y voyait un avantage non négligeable : il avait deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair avec son ami à grand coup d'engueulade et d'éclats de voix. 

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Elysion. Un Paradis parmi les paradis pour les habitants du Royaume souterrain. Un jardin idyllique, auquel seuls ont accès les Dieux, ainsi que leurs favoris ou favorites. Loin des problématiques du monde des hommes, deux de ces êtres divins étaient confortablement installés à une terrasse, profitant du ciel artificiellement bleu et de la douce musique jouée une nymphe au milieu des fleurs multicolores. Entre eux, un jeu d'échec parsemé de pièces éparpillées sur les cases recouvrait la petite table blanche. Les manches s'écoulaient comme le temps en ce monde : avec une infinie lenteur et dans un perpétuel recommencement.

« Ils sont partis. » Déclara l'un des deux joueurs sur le ton de la conversation banalement quotidienne. Il déplaça un pion sans réellement observer le plateau sous ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur un point perdu dans l'immensité du paysage.

« C'est que tout se déroule comme prévu. » Lui répondit son confrère.

Il fit signe à l'attention de l'une de ses servantes. Celle-ci, se voyant sollicitée, se dépêcha d'attraper une théière à portée de main pour venir remplir les deux tasses vides que les divinités avaient laissées à côté de leur plateau. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle retourna dans l'ombre de l'immense bâtisse qui surplombait la vallée.

« Pour l'instant ! » La remarque était ironique, emplie d'un criticisme réprobateur.

« Ne fais pas ton sceptique, Thanatos. » Rétorqua le Dieu du sommeil dans un soupir contrarié. « Il s'agissait de ton idée. »

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvée si mauvaise. »

Hypnos secoua négligemment la tête et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Il était toujours autant surpris du comportement pathétique de son jumeau sur certains plans.

« J'aurais préféré les tenir à l'œil. » Expliqua-t-il calmement en bougeant à son tour une pièce sur l'échiquier. Deux cavaliers se faisaient face dans une guerre d'immobilité.

« À quoi bon ? Ils ne reviendront pas. » L'assurance et l'arrogance avaient repris leurs places habituelles dans son discours. Il avait suffi de lui rappeler l'origine de leur dessein pour que sa fierté reprenne le dessus. Si simple, si prévisible...

« Qui sait. C'est à lui de décider. » Hypnos fit un faible signe de tête en direction du hall de la demeure derrière lui.

En haut d'un escalier massif qui menait à une porte bien trop grande pour son usage limité se tenait une petite console en bois massif, ornementée de motifs taillés dans un bois plus sombre et qui couraient tout le long des quatre pieds du petit meuble. Posée sur le plateau plus lisse que du verre, une petite boite d'un rouge sombre trônait religieusement en son centre. Étrangement, tous les domestiques qui passaient à côté prenaient soin d'éviter ne serait-ce qu'un effleurement avec l'objet et son reposoir.

« À lui ? Pfft. Et à ton avis, qui le contrôle ? » Railla le Dieu de la mort, un éclat de défi brillant dans ses prunelles métalliques.

Le regard que lui lança Hypnos aurait foudroyé un paratonnerre sur place. À condition bien sûr que celui-ci eut pris la peine de le regarder, ce que son frère s'obstinait de faire avec un acharnement divin.

« Une infime partie. Qui plus est, affaiblie par le transfert... » Trancha la divinité d'une voix aussi froide que la glace. « Tu devrais pourtant être bien placé pour le savoir. Te crois-tu si faible ? »

Le reproche glissa telle une plume sur un lac de montagne. La noire colombe qu'était Thanatos eut un rictus morbide. Le rire qui l'accompagna aurait pu être celui d'une pierre tombale en plein enterrement.

« Faible... Ce sont ces êtres pitoyables qui le sont. Ils ne reviendront pas. Et si jamais, dans une folie, ils y parviennent, ce ne sera que pour semer plus de chaos. »

Il voyait déjà le spectacle se dérouler devant ses yeux. Le Sanctuaire mis à feu et à sang, les cris et les pleurs. Et la mort, omniprésente, qui recouvrirait de son voile obscur la vie de ces piètres chevaliers et de leur déesse autolâtre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons agir pour le moment. » Intervint Hypnos en buvant une gorgée de thé. Il en savoura le doux fumet quelques instants, profitant de la musique paisible. « Laissons le destin avancer et gardons un œil sur lui. » Conclut la divinité du Sommeil. « Nous avons fort à faire avec Sa Majesté. »

Le ricanement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Thanatos se répercuta longuement dans le silence d'Elysion.


	3. Premiers jours

**Titre :** Les Liens du Temps - Chapitre 3 : Premiers jours

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

 **RaR :**

Guest : Merci ! La voila la voila :)

 **Note :**  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Troisième chapitre des Liens du Temps. On pose le décor, on pose les questions... Parce que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à en avoir ! Dur dur la cohabitation entre passé et présent. Du coup, ça cogite fort du cibolo dans ce chapitre, alors accrochez-vous à vos neuronnes !  
Très bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures !

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS

Premiers jours

Des bruits de pas incessants résonnaient dans le silence paisible de la demeure du Verseau. Derrière les pages jaunies d'un livre ayant bien vécu, le propriétaire du lieu considérait d'un œil distrait les allers et retours de l'un des hôtes qui écumait le dallage de son habitation depuis déjà deux bonnes heures d'un rythme de métronome trop rapide à son goût. À force de l'entendre ainsi faire les cent pas; il finissait par se demander si cela n'allait pas laisser un sillon usé et immuable sur son sol. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que durait ce petit manège et chaque seconde semblait se répéter dans une boucle éternelle.

Le regard de Camus s'enfuit de lui-même de la source de mouvement continue qu'était Kardia pour venir se poser sur son second invité. Calmement assis sur une chaise, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un des livres qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque du petit salon - sur son autorisation, bien sûr. Au détachement qu'exprimait son visage, il ne semblait nullement perturbé par l'agitation de son ami. Il se contentait simplement de relever les yeux de temps à autre pour l'observer tout en profitant de l'occasion pour parcourir rapidement la pièce du regard, une lueur étrange dissimulée dans ses prunelles indigo, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Parfois, ses yeux croisaient ceux du prince des Glaces et s'y attardaient quelques secondes avant de replonger dans l'ouvrage entre ses mains. À ses prunelles immobiles, le chevalier du Verseau pouvait dire que son hôte ne reprenait jamais vraiment sa lecture dans ces instants-ci.

Jour après jour, Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Mais plus le temps passait, moins il réussissait à mettre des mots sur cette étrange intuition qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il s'était proposé comme geôlier provisoire. Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, et quoi que puisse en dire Milo, il ne doutait pas de son acte et serait prêt à le réaffirmer si la situation se représentait. Le chevalier se souvenait très distinctement ces premières secondes où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Camus avait tout de suite senti quelque chose. Dans son attitude, dans l'énergie qu'il dégageait. Peut-être même dans la force de l'immensité parme de son regard. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, il avait su.

Quelque chose était passé entre les deux hommes, il en était persuadé. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais, pour la même raison qu'il ne les pensait pas dangereux pour le Sanctuaire, il était certain que Dégel, lui, en connaissait l'origine. Une sensation qui ne faisait que croître et qui éveillait en lui une curiosité qui poussait sans cesse ses yeux à se poser sur cet homme lui inspirant une confiance anormalement innée. Parfois, il surprenait le regard de son hôte particulier posé sur lui avec insistance, l'observant avec un air mêlant intérêt et curiosité qui lui donnait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps et ce sentiment fugace se trouvait balayé d'un simple courant d'air.

Néanmoins, en dépit de ses certitudes, le chevalier des Glaces se demandait parfois si tout cela n'était pas juste un effet de son imagination limitée. Il se surprenait lui-même de suivre ainsi de simples _impressions_ d'émotions dont il ne faisait habituellement que pâle figure. La balance instable de son hésitation tanguait perpétuellement, ébranlant ou renforçant ses convictions au gré de ses fluctuations. Il se sentait fatigué d'une telle incertitude mais ils avaient beau avoir essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez, les résultats étaient loin d'être concluant. Ainsi que d'amener encore plus de nouveaux questionnements que de réponses.

Camus soupira. S'il réussit à forcer ses yeux à retourner sur ses pages, son esprit n'était pas à la lecture et le lui faisait rudement sentir. Une aube de migraine commençait à poindre et il n'avait pas le courage nécessaire à une lutte contre lui-même. Cédant à la tentation d'une tasse de caféine fumante, il se leva en abandonnant son ouvrage au moment où Milo franchissait les portes du petit salon.

Il s'arrêta dans sa quête d'une boisson chaude pour l'accueillir, mais la furie qu'était Kardia se précipita sur le nouvel arrivant dans une tornade de cheveux océan.

« Hey, toi ! » Clama-t-il avec force en venant à sa rencontre, s'arrêtant face à lui.

Sa voix trancha avec la force d'un éclair le silence paisible qui avait régné jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme qui était encore plongé dans sa lecture releva les yeux pour contempler la scène d'un œil sceptique. Du coin de sa vision, Camus le vit esquisser un geste pour intervenir et se retenir au dernier moment. Mais quelque chose dans sa posture, dans la tension de ses muscles, donnait l'impression qu'il était prêt à réagir au moindre problème.

« Quoi ? » Aboya Milo sur le même ton arrogant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en une attitude de défi. Si Kardia remarqua le regard dédaigneux que le chevalier posait sur lui, il n'en montra pas le moindre signe.

« Vous avez pas un truc pour tabasser dans le coin ? »

La mine éberluée du nouvel arrivant résumait à elle seule la pensée des trois individus présents dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? » Répéta-t-il, les sourcils haussés et la voix ayant perdu en hargne.

« Aller, quoi ! » S'impatienta le chevalier en venant appuyer un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son interlocuteur, complètement perdu. Un sourire narquois illuminait le visage de Kardia. « Frapper sur des renégats, assommer quelques déserteurs... Tu vois le genre ! »

« Emmène-le au terrain d'entraînement. » Intervint calmement Camus avant que tout ne dégénère.

Son ami lui jeta un regard interloqué auquel le chevalier des Glaces répondit par une indifférence calculée. À vrai dire, on venait de lui offrir une occasion inespérée d'obtenir un peu de réel calme chez lui plutôt que de devoir supporter un animal tournant en rond dans sa cage. Ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Un combat muet s'engageait entre les deux hommes tandis que Dégel fixait avec insistance le gamin qu'était son compagnon et qui souriait de toutes ses dents, sans doute persuadé qu'il obtiendrait le jouet qu'il avait demandé pour Noël. En voyant le regard désapprobateur qu'on lui jetait, il y répondit par un simple clin d'œil enjôleur. Loin d'être rassurant, cela assurait à minima au Verseau que Kardia savait ce qu'il faisait et que, dans les prochaines heures et avec un peu de chance, il ne se passerait rien de mortel.

« Et puis, ça te défoulera, toi aussi. » Lâcha Camus en tournant les talons pour aller se faire le café qui l'attendait avec autant d'impatience que lui, mettant ainsi fin à la lutte acharnée des volontés de la meilleure des façons.

Milo resta pantois quelques instants avant de grommeler quelques insanités contre cet argument illégal hautement véridique. Il se retourna du geste nerveux de l'aiguille ayant perdu le Nord et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de la porte de l'air de celui qui vient de se faire attraper la main dans le sac mais qui ne compte pas s'arrêter là.

« Bon tu fous quoi, tu viens ? » Hurla-t-il à Kardia alors qu'il disparaissait dans la lumière du jour.

Ce dernier jubila une seconde et lança un sourire éclatant de vie à Dégel qui eut juste le temps d'entendre un vague _« ça va être amusant »_ avant que son ami ne disparaisse à son tour de son champ de vision. Le vague nuage d'inquiétude qui planait dans ses pensées se gonfla légèrement. Il espérait seulement que ça le calmerait un peu, et qu'il ne déclencherait pas de catastrophes...

Mais tel qu'il connaissait Kardia, rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le ciel bleu éclatant avait depuis bien longtemps cédé la place aux étoiles, l'éclat du soleil se fondant dans l'obscurité dans un amalgame de couleurs et d'ombres mouvantes qui s'empressaient d'envahir les terres pour célébrer les heures qui leur appartenaient de plein droit. Loin de ces querelles se répétant inlassablement chaque jour et chaque nuit, le Sanctuaire était plongé dans la quiétude du repos et du sommeil, accompagné par l'orchestre naturel de sauterelles et oiseaux nocturnes entamant leur soirée.

Écoutant ces sons familiers dans l'abri familier d'un lit douillet, l'habitant du onzième temple ne dormait que d'une oreille, l'autre bien trop aux aguets pour s'arracher à la sonorité de la réalité. Perdu dans un sommeil bercé par les ténèbres fraîches de la nuit, il écoutait l'ambiance familière de sa demeure. Un courant d'air frais bruissait en parcourant les couloirs, se faufilant entre les fissures des pierres alors que dehors, la petite famille de rongeurs qui avait élu domicile dans les fondations finissait de s'activer en entendant les chasseurs nocturnes sortir en quête d'un bon repas.

Le frémissement d'une ombre entre les piliers éveilla l'attention de son ouïe. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir un œil, il en retraça le chemin alors qu'elle s'acheminait sur les dalles en pierre, glissant sur le sol dans un silence rêveur. Elle passa la porte, sans que celle-ci ne réalise que ses gonds venaient de tourner à deux reprises, et s'aventura plus avant. Coulant entre les rayons de lune que laissaient passer quelques ouvertures, elle s'immisça jusqu'à la chambre où elle demeura immobile, à l'affût.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du Verseau quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Malgré la chaleur du début de printemps, il se rapprocha du corps qui venait de le rejoindre et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, tel l'enfant qui retrouve son ours en peluche après de longues nuits d'hiver. Il ouvrit un œil embrumé par le sommeil, le rouge habituellement flamboyant de ses iris se fondant dans une teinte violine foncé, seul signe visible de son manque de repos.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » Marmonna-t-il en venant glisser une main douce sur le dos de son compagnon. Tel le chat tournant sur les coussins de son panier avant de s'y installer, le jeune homme bougea légèrement pour venir se caler de manière confortable contre son matelas personnel.

« Je croyais que tu dormais. »

Camus étouffa un léger rire et Milo sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une grande fierté, comme à chaque fois que ce son atteignait ses tympans. Ces doux instants entre éveil et sommeil, ceux où les défenses tombent et que l'esprit se laisse vaquer... Ces moments lui appartenaient. Il en était le seul et unique spectateur. Avec tendresse, il vint déposer un baiser sur la masse de cheveux roux.

« Tu fais toujours un bruit monumental. » Se moqua gentiment le Verseau. « Allez, raconte-moi. » Continua-t-il, anticipant le grognement vexé qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. « Tu as appris quelque chose ? »

Milo s'agita légèrement pour s'asseoir contre le mur et laissa son compagnon venir poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il vint glisser une main douce dans le labyrinthe de ses cheveux alors qu'il cherchait les mots capables de décrire son sentiment. La caresse tira un soupir de bien-être au chevalier somnolent, ce qui n'empêchait pas son oreille indiscrète d'être attentive à la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir.

« Je comprends ton intuition. » Exprima lentement Milo avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas familière. Un signe, Camus l'avait vite compris, d'une hésitation ou d'une incompréhension dont il mesurait l'impact, trop important pour foncer sans réfléchir dans un piège sans issues. C'était un fait assez rare chez lui pour être noté.

« Il a... quelque chose. Et il se bat bien, le con. » Ajouta-t-il en se frottant la mâchoire dans un humour à demi artificiel. Ce genre d'hésitation lui donnait toujours l'impression de libérer une ambiance malsaine qu'il avait du mal à supporter.

Camus se contenta de hocher la tête et s'ajusta légèrement pour venir poser une main sur le visage de son ami. Sous ses doigts, la peau fine était granuleuse de poussière et, à certains endroits où il pouvait sentir les bords de plaies peu profondes, se muait en un mélange poisseux de terre et de sang. Sans parler de cosmos, rares étaient déjà les hommes à pouvoir ainsi se battre contre eux et garder un jeu égal. Cela aurait dû le surprendre. Étonnement, il s'en sentait presque rassuré.

« Le temple a changé depuis qu'ils sont là. » Murmura Camus en caressant avec précaution les quelques plaies qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Avec application, il commença à essayer de les soigner.

« Changé ? »

« Subtilement. C'est... Tu ne dois pas pouvoir le sentir, mais... » Il ignora le grognement indigné. « L'air, l'énergie. Ils sont différents. Plus chargés, comme s'ils réagissaient à quelque chose. Mais pas de manière hostile. Au contraire. »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un soupir. Lui non plus n'était pas certain de ce qu'il exprimait et il avait du mal à faire ressentir ce changement subtil dans son quotidien. Qu'il soit capable de sentir tout ce qui se passait dans sa demeure était dû à cette énergie qui circulait sans cesse dans le temple. Un mélange de son propre cosmos et de l'énergie propre que l'édifice avait accumulé à travers les siècles, à travers les vies de ses prédécesseurs. Chaque temple était particulier à sa manière.

Quand l'équilibre de ces forces avait été perturbé, le chevalier des Glaces avait mis un long temps avant de mettre le doigt sur cette singularité qui le faisait se sentir en décalage avec lui-même. Une variation infime, mais dont le sentiment de contentement et de nostalgie s'immisçait jusque dans les vibrations des murs.

Il avait sottement cru que chaque chevalier entretenait cette relation particulière avec sa demeure. Cela lui paraissait tellement naturel. Mais d'en parler à voix haute, de devoir expliquer ce qu'il ressentait avec autant d'aisance, Camus réalisait que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas et qu'il allait juste passer pour un idiot ou un fou. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il referma les yeux. Il délirait sans doute. Mais le sommeil s'acharnait à fuir son esprit trop plein d'interrogations sans réponses.

« Tu leur fais toujours confiance ? » Questionna Milo.

Camus eut un sourire amusé en constatant le ton inhabituel de sa question. Jusqu'ici, son compagnon n'avait cessé de remettre en cause son intuition, l'attaquant bassement avec force de reproches non dits. Il aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un signe d'inquiétude parmi d'autres. Alors il laissait de côté les piques blessantes, persuadé qu'il finirait bien par comprendre son point de vue. En y repensant, il se disait qu'il aurait dû les envoyer se battre bien plus tôt. En ce qui concernait Milo, un bon affrontement était, la plupart du temps, bien plus parlant que de simples mots.

« Oui. Je ne les crois pas dangereux. » Une hésitation infime dans le trémolo de sa voix. « Pas pour nous. » Précisa-t-il avec lenteur.

Milo haussa un sourcil. Sa main, qui se promenait dans le carmin de la chevelure de l'endormi, se perdit sur son visage en une douce caresse, venant en redessiner chacun des traits.

« Ils connaissent le Sanctuaire. Plutôt bien, vu comment il a cherché à le cacher. » Affirma Milo, retraçant dans son esprit la descente jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement qu'il avait effectué avec Kardia. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens, observant les moindres recoins des chemins qu'ils avaient parcourus sous la couverture du gars perdu. « Et en même temps... Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. »

« S'il s'agissait d'espions, ils ne resteraient pas immobiles ici à attendre. »

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. »

Camus rouvrit les yeux pour observer son compagnon avec sérieux, un sourire dubitatif, légèrement provocant étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Milo. Tu prétends qu'ils connaissent le Sanctuaire. L'un d'eux, et à mon avis, les deux, sont capables de nous tenir face en combat rapproché. S'ils voulaient partir, ils seraient loin d'ici. »

Milo maugréa un chapelet de paroles inaudibles, ne serait-ce que pour lui-même. Sur son visage se lisait la bataille qu'il devait livrer contre lui-même, se refusant d'admettre une quelconque égalité avec de simples humains.

« Ils ne traverseraient jamais tous les temples. » Se défendit-il en dernier recours, les lèvres légèrement retroussées. L'animal acculé qu'était sa fierté de chevalier n'aimait décidément pas l'endroit où le menait cette discussion.

« Je ne sais pas. » Fut la réponse laconique que lui offrit le français. Elle ne le rassurait guère.

Le tumulte nocturne reprit ses droits alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait entre eux. Les rayons de lune s'étendaient paresseusement sur le tapis au sol, grignotant les pieds du lit comme s'ils espéraient pouvoir se glisser, lui aussi, sous les couvertures accueillantes. Camus observait cette lumière d'un œil absent, l'esprit trop alerte pour espérer retourner dans la contrée des rêves pour cette nuit. Ses pupilles suivaient le mouvement des ombres sur le mur que dessinaient les caresses de Milo. Aux mouvements parfois désordonnés des doigts dans ses cheveux, il devinait que ce dernier n'avait pas complètement vidé son esprit des questions et remarques qui s'y bousculaient.

Une chouette hulula dans la nuit alors qu'il sondait rapidement l'intérieur de sa demeure, profitant de l'accalmie de la discussion. Son deuxième hôte était de retour - sans doute en même temps que Milo. De faibles échos de chuchotements lui parvenaient en brises légères, péniblement audibles. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui que le repos fuyait, finalement, mais son temple tout entier.

« Il ferait un bon chevalier. »

Quelque part dans l'esprit du Verseau, une étincelle s'alluma dans l'enchevêtrement de neurones de son inconscient. Elle dévala le réseau électrique qu'était son esprit comme un lapin détalant face à un prédateur, si rapide que lorsqu'il voulut la saisir, elle ne lui laissa qu'une impression de vide incertain et une sensation désagréable de déjà-vu. Sonné par la soudaineté de ce signal d'alarme, il se démena pour fouiller en lui-même ce qui avait bien pu le déclencher ainsi. Il avait déjà ressenti ce malaise. Le jour où il avait pris la défense de ses hôtes dans le bureau du Pope.

« Quoi ? » Finit-il par lâcher dans sa confusion, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Sa façon de se battre. » Explicita Milo, mettant le ton éberlué de son compagnon sur sa déclaration soudaine.

« Je...Pourquoi ? » Demanda Camus, insistant pour obtenir une explication à cette soudaine perte de contrôle qui s'était emparée de lui.

Perdu dans le labyrinthe affolé qui s'était tissé dans son inconscient, il cherchait désespérément chez son compagnon la corde salvatrice pour lui servir de fil d'Ariane et le remettre sur pied. Un prodrome vertigineux lui fit fermer douloureusement les yeux alors qu'il portait la main à son front, se débattant contre la sensation intrinsèque d'avoir oublié quelque chose de capital à sa survie.

« Il a... tous les réflexes d'un chevalier. Son style, sa façon de bouger... Et il s'est retenu sur presque toute la durée. »

« Tu penses à un spectre ? »

Le jeune Verseau s'accrocha à Milo, à ses paroles, essayant de se coller à un raisonnement tandis que le sien continuait à s'emballer sans raison. Il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

« Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils n'agiraient pas de cette manière. C'est comme si... si je me battais contre moi-même, tu vois ? »

« Un apprenti ? » Essaya-t-il encore, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort que lui demandait cette concentration.

Mais cela semblait payer. Lentement, l'impression de danger commençait à refluer alors que le raisonnement de Milo lui apparaissait plus clair. Il inspira profondément, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur dont l'écho se répercutait douloureusement jusqu'à ses temps. Avec une fermeté surprenante, une main vint agripper l'habit du Scorpion qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Trop expérimentés. »

« Je ne sais pas, Milo. » Trancha le français d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Peut-être était-ce le tremblement d'urgence qui vibrait dans sa voix, où le côté acéré de sa réponse qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Milo. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le chevalier toujours étendu sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua son visage crispé, le pli de douleur sur son front et ses muscles crispés dans une attitude défensive, presque apeurée.

« Camus ? »

« Je... » Le français soupira et son visage se détendit imperceptiblement. « Ce n'est rien. »

Camus se résigna à se laisser s'éteindre les derniers signaux d'alerte, persuadé que s'il n'avait pas réussi à attraper l'information cruciale qui lui avait échappé, il n'y arriverait pas mieux avec un temps de retard. Se redressant sur le lit, il se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux et laissa sa tête appuyée contre sa paume. Après un mince temps d'hésitation face à son comportement, son ami vint simplement passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu es sûr?»

Le français hocha simplement la tête et Milo n'insista pas. À travers ses cheveux, le jeune homme lui offrit un mince sourire, reconnaissant qu'il n'insiste pas. Il ne s'en sentait ni la force ni l'envie. À la place, il laissa mollement tomber la tête sur l'épaule accueillante qu'on lui proposait. L'étreinte familière le rassura quelque peu et il laissa échapper un léger soupir.

« Nous finirons bien par savoir. » Souffla-t-il en ultime réponse


	4. Échappatoire

**Titre :** Les Liens du Temps - Chapitre 4 : Échappatoire

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Échappatoire

« Allez ! Ce soir, on se fait la malle ! »

La décision était tombée un beau matin, tel un coup de tonnerre au milieu d'une savane déserte, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. La conviction et l'assurance de Kardia avaient ébranlé les plus pugnaces protestations de son compagnon, lequel n'avait pu que se résigner à cet égoïste sort. Il avait pourtant abattu toutes ses cartes, mais la nervosité du scorpion, qui piaffait comme un cheval contraint depuis bien trop longtemps, n'avait été effritée ni par la logique ni par la rationalité du Saint des glaces. Il aurait pu le laisser faire cette folie seul, il le savait bien. Mais ni l'envie, ni le cœur ne lui en disaient et il avait fini par céder. Comme à chaque fois. Quitte à ce qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, se disait intérieurement Dégel, il préférait encore être avec lui pour ramasser les morceaux. Il ne voulait pas le laisser se débrouiller seul.

 _Tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul non plus_ , lui soufflait discrètement la petite voix de sa conscience qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer.

La perspective de leur évasion n'avait pas quitté son esprit de la journée, muant les heures ensoleillées en de longues secondes d'angoisse crispée. Chaque geste de son hôte, chaque regard avaient subitement pris une dimension différente et il lui semblait désormais apercevoir quelques étincelles de suspicion là où avant brillait une curiosité simple et tranquille. Enfermé dans son monde de nervosité, la nuit l'avait surpris alors qu'il se préparait une énième boisson chaude, les mains tremblant légèrement sous l'abus de théine. Les yeux plongés dans le parme foncé du ciel, le silence et le calme du temple l'avaient frappé avec une horreur maladive. Kardia était absent.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les oreilles épiant le moindre bruit se faufilant dans la brise, Dégel était loin, très loin de l'état serein de quiétude dans lequel était plongé le temple. Sursautant au moindre caillou qu'effleuraient les animaux nocturnes, il pestait intérieurement contre son compagnon pour masquer son inquiétude, incapable de faire le vide dans ses pensées. La solution n'était pas dans la fuite, il le savait. Mais si le scorpion avait raison sur au moins un point, c'était qu'elle ne se trouvait pas non plus dans l'immobilité de cette situation. À un moment ou un autre, le Pope déciderait qu'ils étaient dangereux, ou un autre chevalier finirait par prendre l'initiative, et viendrait leur demander des comptes qu'ils ne pouvaient donner.

Les gonds de la porte grincèrent dans un bruit d'agonie lorsque Kardia en poussa le lourd montant de bois. Les réflexes aguerris par de longues heures de tension, il fallut moins d'une seconde à Dégel pour quitter le confort du matelas et se dresser sur ses jambes, les muscles crispés dans l'attente défensive d'une agression qui ne viendrait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » Aboya-t-il presque, abandonnant son flegme habituel sous le poids du reproche contenu faisant vibrer sa voix. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'employer ce genre de vocabulaire, mais la colère, si facile à reporter sur son compagnon, avait fait ployer son contrôle aussi facilement qu'une brindille.

La silhouette qui se détachait dans la pâle lueur de la nuit se tourna vers lui, posant un regard surpris sur le chevalier. Un soupir empreint d'une fatigue lasse filtra d'entre ses lèvres pour s'échapper dans la pénombre nocturne. Préférant s'abstenir de toute réponse, Kardia s'affala sur la première chose qui pouvait lui servir d'appui, une petite table en bois posée contre un mur. Les épaules affaissées, le souffle court, on pouvait deviner à sa peau légèrement luisante et à l'odeur âcre qu'il dégageait qu'il avait une fois encore passé les dernières heures sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Ce fut sans doute le détail de trop. L'esprit de Dégel s'embrasa sous le feu des émotions, du stress et du ras-le-bol qui pulsait dans son sang. Dans sa tête tournoyaient des images de Kardia, insouciant, s'amusant au milieu du sanctuaire comme s'il était le maître des lieux tandis que lui, comme toujours, se contentait d'attendre en réfléchissant à comment limiter les pots casser, rongé par l'appréhension. Qu'il aille donc au diable, lui et ses lubies ! S'il avait envie de taper sur quelqu'un, le Verseau y était disposé !

Convaincu du bien-fondé de son énervement par des heures de débats intérieur bouillonnant, il se rapprocha de son ami d'un pas agressif qui lui ressemblait peu, allant jusqu'à poser un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son compagnon, le visage fermé et l'expression désapprobatrice.

« Tu pourrais au moins me répondre. » Siffla lentement le Verseau, les lèvres pincées. « Quitte à prévoir de faire n'importe quoi, tu pourrais au moins me tenir informé ! »

Les prunelles du Scorpion s'ouvrirent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise et de la colère dont il était la cible et auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Il resta un instant sans voix, le saphir de ses iris assombri par la nuit ne sachant où se poser tant l'expression du visage de son compagnon était glaciale et hostile. Il voulut se redresser, mais le doigt posé sur sa poitrine eut assez de force pour le repousser. Sous lui, la table grinça légèrement sous le poids soudain qui lui était appliqué.

« Mais tu vas encore te justifier avec des excuses ridicules, comme toujours ! »

Kardia se sentit vaciller sur ses appuis, non préparé la violence, tant physique que psychique que le Verseau déversait sur lui. L'espace d'un instant, il sentit l'air lui manquer, asphyxié par la sensation fautive qu'induisait le comportement de son ami et qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Son corps fatigué commença à flancher, s'avachissant un peu sur le seul appui stable qu'il possédait. Il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et fronça les sourcils. Dans un geste salutaire, il attrapa le poignet de Dégel, relevant le regard pour affronter la tempête indigo qui le traversa de part en part, lui arrachant un frisson incontrôlable.

« Arrête ça, Dégel. »

Si la colère n'avait pas aveuglé et asservi l'esprit du chevalier des glaces, ce dernier aurait pu discerner l'infime variation dans la voix de son ami. Une ondulation discrète qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Mais il était bien trop emporté dans son élan pour réaliser. D'un geste, il se libéra de la main qui enserrait son poignet comme si celle-ci lui brûlait la peau.

« Arrêter ? Arrêter ?! » Répéta le chevalier dont le ton s'amplifia à chacune de ses syllabes. Sa voix, presque devenue cri, se réverbéra longuement contre les murs, heurtant le silence tel un marteau de plombs. Face à lui, Kardia vacilla et tituba de quelques pas en arrière. Ses jambes vacillèrent une seconde alors que son regard s'assombrissait dans un voile obscur, fixant son compagnon sans réellement le voir. « Et je devrais arrêter quoi ? D'essayer de trouver pourquoi on est ici ? D'envisager une solution autre que foncer tête baissée ! »

Le chevalier du Scorpion cligna lentement des yeux alors que ceux-ci se focalisaient à nouveau non plus sur le vide mais sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sa posture se modifia de manière infime, donnant la sensation de vaciller encore plus contre le bois de la petite table sur laquelle il avait trouvé appuie tout en baissant la tête, dissimulant son visage derrière ses cheveux encore poussiéreux.

« Tu peux bien partir tout seul, j'en ai marre de rattraper tes excentricités ! » Finit par vociférer Dégel en avançant d'un pas pour marquer ses paroles et garder la supériorité de la conversation.

Un pas de trop.

Le geste fut rapide et soudain. Inattendu. Comme un éclair de lucidité, Kardia attrapa le bras tendu vers lui au niveau du poignet, d'une prise ferme, presque douloureuse.

« Alors comme ça, Monsieur Glace a les chocottes ? »

L'intonation mielleuse, presque vicieuse du chevalier brisa instantanément la fureur de son interlocuteur. Dans un instinct primaire, ce dernier stoppa son geste, le temps d'une infime hésitation. Un arrêt d'une petite seconde à peine dont _Il_ profita. Alors que tout dans la posture du Scorpion renvoyait une image de faiblesse, il n'en était rien. Le poids porté sur une unique jambe dont il se servit comme appui solide, il repoussa sans ménagement, presque avec violence l'homme qui l'avait ainsi acculé et réussit à le déséquilibrer. Son poing libre heurta l'abdomen du Verseau qui, de surprise autant que de douleur, chancela de quelques pas en arrière, un bras en travers de son ventre. Lorsqu'il retrouva son équilibre et releva les yeux, le regard presque félin de Kardia, mêlé à son sourire carnassier lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. En l'espace d'une mince seconde, toute la fureur qui l'avait animé retomba, se muant en une peur froide alors qu'enfin les brumes de son esprit ne le laissent réaliser ce qu'il venait de provoquer. Chasseur devenu gibier, son corps entier s'immobilisa dans une crispation inquiète. Dans un effort de volonté, il réussit à garder les traits de son visage impassibles.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-il avec lenteur et sans le quitter des yeux tout en réajustant imperceptiblement sa posture. Si sa voix se voulait ferme et assurée, le simple ricanement qu'il eut en réponse lui assura le contraire, lui arrachant un frémissement d'appréhension.

« Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment être le seul dont les nerfs craquent ? A t'amuser à le pousser à bout, il fallait t'y attendre. » Fanfaronna _Kardia_ dans un petit rire aussi charmant qu'une craie sur un tableau noir. « Mais peut-être bien que tu t'en fous vraiment, après tout ? T'as toujours eu fort à faire à t'occuper de ton nombril. »

La provocation était aussi simple qu'elle était efficace. Le maître des glaces se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour s'aider à garder le silence et à rester concentrer, comptant sur la mince douleur pour maintenir ses sens alertes. Il _le_ connaissait trop bien pour ne pas se montrer vigilant. Pour ne pas savoir que derrière l'arrogance et la nonchalance se dissimulait un prédateur dangereux. Dégel n'avait besoin que d'un simple coup d'œil à ses pupilles étirées, à ses muscles contractés, prêts à l'action. Il lui suffisait d'un moment d'inattention, d'un geste déplacé et il se savait perdu. Un aveu silencieux que son interlocuteur interpréta parfaitement. En quelques pas souples et agiles, il franchit la distance que le Verseau avait voulu mettre en eux, un sourire de loup venant peu à peu illuminer son visage.

« J'ai cru entendre quelques nouvelles intéressantes, tu sais. » Railla-t- _il_ dans un sifflement amusé.

Avec une délicatesse trop calculée pour être naturelle, _Kardia_ avança un bras jusqu'au visage du Verseau, lui effleurant la joue du bout des ongles. Le contact désagréable, presque brûlant, eut l'effet d'une décharge dans le corps de Dégel qui, voulant échapper au trait de feu sur son visage, recula promptement. Le mur, dans son dos et la main du Scorpion qui vint s'y poser à côté de son cou, lui enleva toute échappatoire. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à se battre.

« Cela à l'air vrai... Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir. » Susurra-t- _il_ sans quitter des yeux le chevalier acculé comme s'il observait une pierre précieuse. « Peut-être que je devrais t'écouter ? Peut-être que je devrais simplement te tuer maintenant et continuer seul ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

La question était vide de sens et Dégel savait très bien que, s'il n'intervenait pas, il était perdu. Presque avec désespoir, et malgré la peur qui lui vrillait les intestins, il ignora la sueur froide qui dégoulinait de son échine et se força à sourire. Un sourire dur, sans âme pour tenir tête au regard fier et sanglant qui était braqué sur lui. Il força sa respiration à ralentir, puisant le courage dont il avait besoin dans l'énergie du temple qu'il sentait pulser dans les dalles de pierre où il était acculé. C'était peu. Trop peu, sans doute. Sans accès à son cosmos, il ne ferait pas long feu si l'homme face à lui décidait réellement de se battre. Et si jamais il réussissait à s'en tirer, ça serait le reste du Sanctuaire qui se chargerait de les détruire, tous les deux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il repoussa la panique dans un effort de volonté, accentuant la moue vaniteuse de son sourire.

« Tu t'en crois capable ? » Rétorqua le Verseau, la voix exagérément provocatrice pour essayer de masquer son manque d'assurance. Donner le change. Ne pas laisser la peur sortir de son sang. Prendre avantage de cette adrénaline bienfaitrice.

Le rire narquois du Scorpion lui répondit. Simple et franc, assuré et aussi froid que la longue traînée de transpiration qui lui glaçait le dos. Comme si sa menace n'avait rien pesé, _Kardia_ secoua lentement la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux dans une attitude indolente. Avec une lenteur calculée, le Français profita de ce mince moment pour se repositionner, bougeant de seulement quelques millimètres. Il lui suffisait de peu. Juste quelques secondes pour puiser dans ses forces, dans l'énergie qui pulsait dans le temple.

« Oh, ce n'est pas une croyance, non. » Murmura-t- _il_ à son oreille.

Le chevalier fut heureux qu' _il_ ne lui fasse pas l'affront de finir sa phrase mais ne put retenir un frisson lorsque le souffle chaud caressa sa peau gelé. Ses doigts se crispèrent alors que la seconde main de _Kardia_ remonta le long de son épaule, ses ongles affûtés écorchant sa peau. Dégel retint son souffle, les yeux rivés dans les iris presque métalliques de son partenaire et le corps prêt à l'action. Il ne devait pas bouger le premier. La patience n'avait jamais été _son_ fort.

Ses muscles se détendirent au moment où _sa_ main voulut se resserrer autour de son cou. L'impasse du mur se mua en une force sur laquelle il s'appuya pour souplement pivoter sur lui-même avec une fluidité calculée. La main de son adversaire se referma sur quelques mèches de cheveux, loin de sa cible initiale, créant un moment de distraction que le chevalier comptait bien mettre à profit. Ajoutant la force qui lui restait à l'inertie de son mouvement, il percuta la clavicule de _Kardia_ de son coude et força son mouvement jusqu'à ce que son genou vienne percuter sa hanche. Dégel ignora la vibration de douleur dans ses propres os et profita du halètement surpris et douloureux de son compagnon pour bondir en arrière et se mettre hors de portée. Il prit le temps d'une inspiration salvatrice tout en se remettant en posture défensive avant de prendre le temps de parler.

« Ça suffit ! Kardia ! » Siffla le chevalier entre ses dents dans un avertissement froid sans élever la voix, peu désireux de faire plus de tapage qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.

La respiration pantelante du Scorpion qui avait mis genou à terre résonnait dans le silence lourd de la pièce. Il se redressa avec difficulté, une de ses jambes lui obéissant difficilement et s'aidant à son tour du mur. Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux vers lui, ces derniers avaient perdus ces reflets d'argent qui rendait son regard si implacable. Dégel se permit un soupir discret mais soulagé tout en soutenant l'interrogation muette dans le regard douloureux de son compagnon. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur malaisée. Assez de temps pour que Kardia comprenne ce qui venait de se passer et que l'ombre de la culpabilité ne vienne ternir un regard qu'il détourna rapidement. Trop peu de temps pour que le chevalier des glaces ne puisse trouver des mots pour empêcher ces sentiments de s'installer.

Incapable de savoir quoi dire, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : essayer de lui offrir une distraction pour lui éviter de s'engouffrer dans les affres de la réflexion. Il vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son compagnon et, avec un sourire, lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête.

« Allons-y. »

Comme pour montrer qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas reculer, le Verseau s'engouffra dans le petit couloir pour déboucher dans la pièce principale du temple, ses pas glissant sur le sol de pierre plus silencieusement que le vent d'été. En jetant un œil derrière lui, il fut rassuré de voir que son compagnon l'avait suivi sans insister, malgré l'air confus et affligé qui s'était installé sur son visage.

La brise fraîche lui fouetta le visage avec autant de douceur et de délicatesse qu'une épine de cactus. Mais ce froid nocturne, ce mordant familier eut le mérite d'évacuer le stress qui lui nouait douloureusement les muscles. Une longue expiration, une longue inspiration. Le Verseau sentit avec délectation les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme naturel alors que la fraîcheur courait dans son corps. Il joua avec ses doigts, déliant ses phalanges crispées et se retourna vers son ami.

Chose rare, il restait calme et silencieux. Le visage fermé et les traits tendus, quelques tics nerveux agitaient ses sourcils dans des mouvements désordonnés qu'il essayait de dissimuler derrière sa tignasse bleutée. Kardia mettait souvent du temps à se remettre de ses sauts d'humeur, comme si ces derniers, vicieux, tentaient toujours de se faire oublier. Et si le Scorpion luttait toujours pour ne pas y céder, Dégel n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois. Il avait juste le fol espoir de toujours réussir à maîtriser la situation, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait laissé que quelques litres de sang.

Le Verseau vint poser une main douce sur l'épaule de son compagnon et eut un mince sourire à son intention. Il le connaissait trop pour ne pas ressentir son trouble et son inquiétude. Quelques mots de réconfort lui vinrent à l'esprit mais sonnèrent si creux qu'il préféra les taire. Il n'avait jamais eu cette même fibre que Kardia, qui trouvait toujours les bonnes phrases, ou du moins, essayait avec force ou humour. Alors, il se contentait d'un sourire.

Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. S'il ne pouvait lui offrir quelques paroles réconfortantes, il pouvait au moins lui offrir de la distraction. Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de Kardia avant qu'il ne prenne les devants pour marcher d'un pas long vers la sortie. Une seconde, le chevalier des glaces laissa ses yeux glisser dans son dos, l'esprit distant, perdu dans un recueil de pensées d'avenirs incontrôlables et malheureux.

Un courant d'air se glissa entre ses mèches pour venir caresser sa nuque en lui arracher un frisson. Il se secoua, lui et ses pensées, et emboîta le pas du chevalier déjà sur le parvis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le Sanctuaire s'étendait à leurs pieds, immense étendue de pierres et de constructions écrasantes et labyrinthe d'ombres se jouant de la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Le vent soufflait sur les marches désertes pour s'engouffrer entre les colonnes dans un bruissement fantomatique. Faisant face à ce vide vertigineux, deux chevaliers observaient en silence ce lieu qu'ils savaient tout sauf calme. Ici plus qu'ailleurs, les murs, les pierres et même les nuages avaient des oreilles. La route serait longue jusqu'à la dernière marche. Mais il suffisait qu'ils l'atteignent, qu'ils sortent de la barrière protectrice et tout serait gagné.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent. Un dernier échange silencieux. Un sourire. Un hochement de tête. Une dernière confirmation muette.

Kardia retint difficilement un rire quelque part entre la fatigue et la nostalgie. L'impression de revenir des années en arrière, lorsqu'enfant, il cherchait toujours un moyen de se faufiler là où il n'aurait jamais dû être, l'enivrait et effaçait l'expérience désagréable qu'il venait de vivre. Formidable jeu du chat et de la souris et où il se sentait bien plus félin que rongeur. Un sourire de loup découvrit ses canines, défi silencieux à quiconque oserait l'arrêter. Il donna une tape franche sur l'épaule de Dégel et sauta sur la première marche d'un longue série avec tant d'entrain qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du dernier regard insistant que son ami portait en contrebas dans les ombres.

Le Scorpion n'était ni dupe ni inquiet. Il se savait épié. L'action viendrait à lui d'elle-même. Nul besoin de la chercher ou de l'éviter, bien au contraire. Après tout, il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui et espérait bien ne pas être déçu. Ses dernières batailles avaient un arrière-goût de trop peu.

Il lui fallut attendre la septième marche.

Une petite explosion arracha un morceau de pierre à quelques centimètres de son pied. Sans hâte, presque avec flegme, Kardia s'arrêta, un sourire féroce illuminant son visage. Il releva les yeux vers la silhouette de Milo, assis en haut d'un pilier à moitié effondré, son armure brillante d'une lueur presque surnaturelle dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« On cherche l'aventure ? » Questionna le Scorpion haut perché, la voix soigneusement travaillée pour onduler dans des intonations sournoisement trompeuses.

Mais Kardia savait que cette attitude était trompeuse. Milo voulait se montrer nonchalant, distrait. Mais un oeil observateur pouvait voir les dizaines d'indices qui contredisaient cette posture. Les muscles tendus, son attitude crispée, cette flamme particulière dans les yeux qu'il avait déjà vus lors de ses affrontements précédents, même s'ils n'avaient été que du jeu. Plus encore, l'ongle étiré de sa main droite, bien trop grenat pour être naturel... Mais le jeu était terminé cette fois. Kardia allait enfin pouvoir se donner à fond.

« Tu te proposes ? » Lança-t-il en direction de Milo sur le ton égal de la plaisanterie.

A la périphérie de son regard, il distingua Dégel s'avancer vers lui. Un simple signe de la main suffit à ce qu'il stoppe sa course. Il s'agissait de son combat et il avait bien envie d'en profiter. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de vivre, c'était pour lui un moyen efficace de se vider l'esprit et de se retrouver. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion et Dégel le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas le comprendre.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Il sentit son ami hésiter, mais se plier à sa volonté, reculant de quelques pas sur les marches, profitant de la présence d'une seconde colonne pour s'y adosser... Et protéger ses arrières. Kardia hocha la tête en un remerciement silencieux avant de s'avancer vers son adversaire.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » Railla Milo du haut de son perchoir.

« Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure, tu pourrais te dépêcher ! » Répliqua Kardia pour toute réponse.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avant d'éclater d'un même rire sauvage. Lorsqu'ils se turent, Milo se redressa sur sa colonne, un visage ayant perdu toute trace d'amusement et dans lequel se lisait une concentration nouvelle.

« Je savais bien que vous finiriez par vous trahir. » Marmonna-t-il avant de s'élancer d'un bond vers son adversaire.

« On va voir si tu mérites vraiment mon titre. » Marmonna ce dernier pour lui-même en s'élançant à sa rencontre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le silence avait abandonné le Sanctuaire. Au milieu de l'obscurité, des éclats de lumière bleue et dorée s'entrechoquaient depuis plusieurs minutes sur les marches menant au onzième temple. Les deux combattants s'en donnaient à cœur joie, sans se soucier des possibles spectateurs.

Le principal spectateur se tenait à quelques marches de là, suivant des yeux les éclats lumineux qui rayaient la nuit avec appréhension. Dégel s'était plié à la volonté de son ami de combattre seul à contrecœur, conscient que dans son état, il n'aurait pu lui être utile et l'aurait gêné plus que lui venir en aide. Il avait gardé ses réflexes de combattant, mais son pouvoir... Mais malgré ce savoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller le moindre geste des deux combattants, prêt à agir au moindre débordement ou signe de faiblesse de son compagnon. Il y avait des limites aux promesses qu'il pouvait donner.

Mais les deux combattants s'amusaient. La retenue n'était pas de mise et il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un jeu - le sang avait déjà coulé d'un côté comme de l'autre - et pourtant... Ils se testaient, se piégeaient, dansaient l'un avec l'autre, cherchant des ouvertures. C'était le comportement de Milo qui l'étonnait le plus. Il s'était attendu à de la haine et de la colère et pourtant, rien de tout cela n'émanait du chevalier du Scorpion. Il jouait fair-play avec son adversaire, n'utilisant ses capacités que ponctuellement, se ménageant une marge de manœuvre que Dégel devinait importante. Kardia non plus n'avait pas encore voulu montrer l'étendu de ses capacités. Dégel craignait le moment où l'un des deux commencerait à être sérieux et laisser de côté cette comédie puérile. S'il ne connaissait pas Milo, il savait que Kardia ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de vouloir _r_ _éellement_ s'amuser.

Il serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Le chevalier détestait ces instants qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser, et pire, où il ne pouvait agir. Un sentiment d'inutilité et d'impuissance capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds plus sûrement que n'importe quelle facétie de Kardia. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser son cosmos, se battre aux côtés de son compagnon, il pourrait au moins compenser l'absence de leurs armures. Mais même cela, il ne pouvait le faire. La fierté enfouie lui hurlait de douleur et d'injustice.

« N'y songe pas. »

Un instant, Dégel lâcha le combat des yeux pour se retourner. Il ne parut pas surpris de constater la présence de son homologue, assis sur une marche un peu plus haut, qui l'observait de son regard sanguin. Sans doute Camus avait-il pris le mouvement de ses mains pour un signe avant-coureur d'une quelconque intervention. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse, son regard glissant à nouveau sur les combattants.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Camus, suivant lui aussi l'évolution du spectacle. Le silence de son interlocuteur le poussa à préciser sa question. « S'enfuir. Il était persuadé que vous finiriez par vous trahir. » Continua-t-il avec un signe du menton en direction du chevalier en armure. « Cela ne pouvait que dégénérer. Tu le savais. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Et Dégel ne chercha pas à nier l'exactitude des propos. Il ne doutait pas de l'intelligence de Camus et ce dernier avait disposé d'un temps bien plus que suffisant pour les observer à loisir. Il resta immobile en lui offrant une réponse que le chevalier du onzième temple ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

« Nous avons besoin de réponses. »

Il ne pouvait lui offrir mieux et se refusait à lui débiter mensonges et non-sens. Lui-même n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix, que la réponse à leur présence ici se trouvait dans le Sanctuaire. Mais s'il avait essayé de retenir Kardia plus longtemps, il se serait avancé au-delà de dangers bien plus risqués. Il était pris au piège entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Il entendit Camus se redresser derrière lui. Contrairement à Milo, il n'avait pas endossé son armure et se déplaçait dans un silence léger. Sans trace de menaces ou d'austérité, il vint se placer à côté de lui. Quelques mèches rousses vinrent chatouiller le bras de Dégel qui retint un sourire. La contradiction troublante de cet homme l'avait saisi au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. De son regard carmin à ses cheveux d'un rouge cinabre semblables à une flamme, rien n'aurait pu faire penser qu'il appartenait à la longue lignée des Saints du Verseau. Mais l'énergie glaciale qu'il laissait s'écouler autour de lui, elle, ne laissait aucun doute pour ceux qui pouvaient ressentir ce genre de pouvoir. Sans doute voulait-il le dissuader. Ou bien était-ce juste une habitude.

« Il y a d'autres solutions. » Proposa calmement Camus en l'observant avec placidité.

Dégel soutint son regard sans ciller. La porte qu'il lui offrait était étonnante de la part d'un chevalier venant arrêter deux fugitifs. Mais de toutes les solutions qu'il avait pu envisager, seule une était réellement viable, mais inenvisageable dans les conditions actuelles, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne de censé ne pourrait croire leur histoire. Il réfléchit une seconde, son regard passant du chevalier aux deux adversaires. Il y avait peut-être un moyen auquel il n'avait pas pensé. En serait-il capable ?

Mais alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la faisabilité de cette nouvelle idée, un crépitement nerveux dans l'air attira son attention. Sans avoir besoin de bouger son regard, il sentit le changement d'atmosphère qui s'opérait subtilement quelques mètres derrière eux. Au regard de Camus qui se détacha également, il devina que lui aussi l'avait senti. Dégel inspira lentement avant d'offrir un sourire radieux à Camus.

« Tu fais un étrange Saint de Glace. »

« Quoi ? »

« Désolé, mais si je les laisse continuer, ils vont tous deux se blesser. »

Avant que Camus n'ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, Dégel était déjà hors d'atteinte, s'élançant en direction des deux combattants qui s'étaient, le temps d'une trêve bien brève, écartés l'un de l'autre.

Avec une agilité féline, il se glissa entre les deux chevaliers au moment où ceux-ci s'élançaient l'un contre l'autre. Le crépitement qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées s'était amplifié, conséquence familière du combat invisible des deux cosmos qui le heurtèrent de plein fouet, ravivant en lui une sensation familière, rassurante. Sans broncher, il se coula contre Kardia, aussi vif que le vent et, d'un geste d'une dangereuse précision, lui fit perdre l'équilibre d'une poussée calculée, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas. Sans perdre de temps à s'occuper du sort de son compagnon, Dégel profita de son élan pour esquiver le coup de Milo qui lui frôla le visage. Avec la même simplicité fluide, il pivota. Sa main vint se poser avec douceur sur l'épaulette de l'armure du Scorpion. Alors que ses doigts caressaient la surface dorée, le temps sembla se figer.

Milo voulut reculer, prendre de la distance. Avant même que son pied ne puisse prendre appui sur le sol pour se donner un élan suffisant, le cosmos de Dégel se déchaîna sur lui avec la force d'un ouragan. Un air glacé fit tomber la température de dizaines de degrés, faisant apparaître des étincelles de givre sur les pierres des escaliers. La scène resta figée dans un silence choqué, outré. Sous les doigts de Dégel, l'armure d'Or était entièrement recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace. Assez mince pour se faufiler dans les articulations métalliques, bien assez résistantes pour les empêcher de fonctionner.

Milo était hors combat.

Avec une lenteur infinie, le Verseau recula de quelques pas, la main tremblante. L'énergie, son cosmos avait coulé en lui, si naturellement qu'il se demandait si son inaccessibilité de ces derniers jours n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Il avait voulu tenter le tout pour le tout, se fier à son instinct. Le pari était réussi. Il tourna la tête en direction de son compagnon, qui s'était laissé choir au sol. Le visage luisant de sueur et de quelques traînées de sang, Kardia l'observait d'un air renfrogné.

« C'est malin ! » Lâcha-t-il, vexé. « On va leur dire quoi, maintenant ? »

Un signe de tête en direction de Milo et Camus. Si le premier était toujours prisonnier de son armure, le second s'était approché à pas prudent de son ami, les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Précautionneusement, le Français vint poser une main sur l'armure gelée. Dégel observa avec attention l'expression de son visage alors que lui-même se laissait tomber à côté de Kardia, essoufflé. Camus resta interdit de longues secondes alors qu'il sondait la force invisible qui avait réussi à maîtriser avec autant de facilité une armure d'or. Son front se plissa plusieurs fois alors qu'il faisait à son tour appel à son cosmos, dégelant avec lenteur son ami prisonnier.

« Toi ! » Hurla Milo à l'attention de Dégel une fois qu'il eut enfin retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement et de paroles.

Sans doute se serait-il jeté sur le chevalier si Camus ne l'avait pas stoppé d'un geste. Les deux Saints des glaces se regardèrent en silence, partageant ce dialogue silencieux que seuls deux élus peuvent avoir. Aux nuages de doutent qui baignaient le regard cinabre posé sur lui, Dégel su qu'il avait compris. Qu'il ne lui fallait que quelques preuves pour y croire réellement. Un rire fatigué franchit ses lèvres.

« On va leur dire la vérité. » Murmura-t-il en réponse tardive à son compagnon. « Et nous improviserons. »


End file.
